Prince Georg, Duke of Mürdauschöss
Munbach, Lungary |Spouse = Tonia Bajuchul (m. 2015) |Issue = Robert, Prince of Lungary |Name = Georg Otto Dennis |House = Gärderschauss-Klauschmann |Father = Otto V |Mother = Queen Elsabet of Lungary |Religion = Church of Lungary}}Georg (Full name: Georg Otto Dennis; born 14 February 1988) is the fifth child of King Otto V and Queen Elsabet of Lungary. Upon his birth, he was fifth-in-line to the Lungarian throne, but is currently fourteenth-in-line. In 2015, Georg married Tonia Bajuchul, a Brezan model. They have one child together: Robert, Prince of Lungary. Early life Georg was born on 14 February 1988 at the University of Munbach Hospital and Medical Centre in the Crondacht neighborhood of Munbach to parents Otto V and his wife Queen Elsabet of Lungary. His birth name is "Georg Otto Dennis". As royals do not traditionally use surnames, he was born without one. However, in some legal documents the royal family uses the surname "Gärderschauss-Klauschmann". Daniel has four elder siblings: Nicolette, Diana, Victor, and Daniel, a younger fraternal twin sister Alexandra, and two younger sisters: Eleanora and Charlotte. Education Georg began his education in 1994, being tutored by private tutors in the Royal Palace. He graduated with a primary school diploma in 2000, and later graduated with a secondary school diploma in 2004. He went on to attend Edgar Nussan School, an exclusive gymnasiüm in the Rochsbarg neighborhood of Munbach. In his final year he dedicated his coursework to corporate law. He graduated in 2007. Following his graduation from high school, Georg began attending the University of Munbach, where he graduated with a bachelor's degree in business in 2010. Adulthood After completing his bachelor's degree in 2010, Georg began serving in the Royal Lungarian Air Force and Royal Lungarian Army as an officer, but left the military by 2011, before he could receive a promotion in rank. Georg first entered the public eye as a young adult, beginning a career as a socialite and influencer. With an abundance of celebrity friends, Georg was frequently seen at A-list nightclubs and red carpet events. He also occasionally did print and runway modeling. Georg resided in the Royal Palace up until he began university in 2007, when he moved into a luxury apartment in the Krestacht neighborhood of Munbach. He resided there until his marriage in 2015, when he began residing in Pöschlaum Estate in the Wutzbach neighborhood. Marriage and family In his youth, Georg had been linked to several Lungarian actresses and models, although no relationships had been officially confirmed by his royal house. In June 2011, he began dating Brezan model Tonia Bajuchul. Their relationship was confirmed by the House of Gärderschauss-Klauschmann in July 2012. They became engaged on in April 2014, and were later married in a royal wedding at Munbach Cathedral on 30 May 2015. Following their marriage, Tonia was granted Lungarian citizenship and the title Her Royal Highness Princess of Lungary. The Prince and Princess have one child together: *Robert, Prince of Lungary (born 16 June 2017) Titles *'14 February 1988 – present': His Royal Highness Prince Georg of Lungary Category:1988 births Category:Edgar Nussan School alumni Category:House of Gärderschauss-Klauschmann Category:Living people Category:Lungarian Christians Category:Lungarian princes Category:Lungarian royalty Category:Lungarian socialites Category:People from Munbach Category:Twin people from Lungary Category:University of Munbach alumni